


Congratulations

by johnllauren



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Musicals, Song Parody, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: CANADA:HondaCongratulationsYou have invented a new kind of stupid,A ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupidAn ‘open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid‘Truly, you didn’t think this through?’ kind of stupid





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> so i found out that canada declared war on japan on dec 7, a day before america did and the same day as pearl harbor. theres nothing i love more than the north american brothers and hamilton, so heres this! 
> 
> parody of the song congratulations, the off-broadway version, but i think it should work ok with the mixtape version too

CANADA:   
Honda

Congratulations  
You have invented a new kind of stupid,   
A ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid  
An ‘open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid  
‘Truly, you didn’t think this through?’ kind of stupid

Let’s review   
You took an insecurity made up only by you and refuted it  
By attacking a country who says he loves you   
We begged you to take a step back, you refused to  
So scared of what isolationism did to you -   
But your fear’s the only enemy you actually can lose to   
You know why Germany does what he wants?   
Because he’s reckless, and we’re fighting back in response 

So yeah, congratulations!  
You’ve redefined your legacy  
Congratulations.

JAPAN:  
It was an act of personal sacrifice. 

CANADA:  
Sacrifice?  
We fought our asses of 20 years ago,   
Right beside Arthur and Francis   
And Alfred was there with us at the end,   
You know he did it to help us.   
That doesn’t wipe the shit of this decade away,   
But I’m declaring war and it’s staying that way,   
And you know what I’m writing to say? 

JAPAN:   
Matthew - 

CANADA:   
Stay the fuck away.   
I know my brother like I know my own mind,  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a million years ago he said to me   
“I met this guy”   
You _were_ that guy  
I won’t stand by  
I love my brother more than anything in this life  
I’ll defend his heart without fail, every time   
Alfred  
Is the best thing in our lives  
So never lose sight of the fact that you once were blessed with the best love 

Congratulations  
I’m declaring war  
Every sacrifice I’ll make is for my brother  
He’s who I’m here for  
Congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as lafayettesass


End file.
